


Unconscious Desires

by solar_flare26



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Gaara wants for Naruto to belong to him and vice versa, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Naruto has long hair, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Behavior, Sleeping Together, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex, and i refuse to even entertain the thought of short hair him, and in a fit of passion, because his barber fucked him up with those baby bangs, do condoms even exist in naruto????, idk what else to tag, temari and kankuro are mentioned in passing, until naruto wakes up at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_flare26/pseuds/solar_flare26
Summary: Naruto gives Gaara a surprise visit, when they turn in for the night Gaara is unable to resist.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Unconscious Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on a whim and it became way longer than I ever planned it on being. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Gaara stared at Naruto’s sleeping form next to him, taking in his face as it was illuminated by the sunagakure moon. 

The redhead had been surprised by Naruto's impromptu visit, mostly due to the fact that he had just been thinking about said blond himself when he walked through his office doors. Quite literally welcoming Naruto with open arms Gaara caught the cheerful ninja with ease as he leapt towards him — unable to hold himself back he wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly, feeling the slight curve of his waist and muscles hidden by his outfit. It had been only been a few months since they have last seen each other and yet it had felt like years had passed, the two of them having a special bond, an emotional connection; Naruto had taught him that love and kindness were real, for that Gaara couldn't help but feel a bit possessive of him. 

"Hello Naruto, your hair has gotten longer." Pulling back just a bit Gaara appreciated the slightly longer yellow locks, hand coming up to tug on a strand that framed his face and tucking it behind his ear. 

Naruto grinned, tightening his arms around Gaara's neck, "Yeah! I got tired of going to get a haircut and I couldn't do it at home cause my scissors broke so I'm just letting it do what it wants." Speaking a mile a minute as he always did Naruto stepped back from the hug, ruffling his hair for a few seconds before stopping and just staring at Gaara. 

"So what's there to do around here, granny forced me to take some time off so I figured what better time to visit y'know?" Scuffing the floor with a sandal covered foot the blonde shifted his weight back and forth, feeling a bit awkward under the red head's intense stare.

Gaara couldn't help his staring, the longer hair suited Naruto well. Shaking his head with a soft smile he remembered he had told him he would show him around the village last time they met. 

"I did promise to show you around didn't I?" the village could last a day if he had to give himself the day off. 

Naruto's answering smile cemented his decision while making his stomach do flips at the same time. 

Leaving no room for an argument from his secretary Gaara took the day off and spent the entire day showing Naruto around. In a possessive move, he had reached out and clasped the blond's hand in his own only to blink as Naruto laced their fingers together. Looking from their joined hands, sunkissed skin contrasting against his oddly pale, to the other male’s face Gaara’s breath was knocked out of him at the joyful crinkle of Naruto’s eyes as he gave him a grin. He knew to the blond it was more likely a case of his tactile self doing what came natural but to Gaara, it made the feelings he kept shoving down bubble up from his stomach, spreading around his chest and getting caught in his throat. Tightening his grip he continued acting as Naruto’s guide, showing him everything the village had to offer — the two of them stopping at every street food vendor that caught Naruto’s eye until they were more than full. As they were walking, the sun starting its descent to the horizon something caught Gaara’s eye this time, a pair of beaded bracelets, one with carnelian beads and a single black lava rock bead and the other the complete opposite with a single carnelian bead. Already knowing he was going to buy them Gaara silently brought Naruto who was still chewing on a skewer they had bought just moments before over to the stall. Hearing the confused noise Naruto made he couldn’t help but smile, but it was more akin to a grin for the mostly nonexpressive Kazekage. 

“What’re you doing Gaara, did you forget someone’s birthday or somethin’?” Naruto questioned, his voice slightly muffled from the meat he was eating. 

Shaking his head Gaara turned to him with the purchased bracelets in hand, “I heard friends often have matching jewelry, I think these bracelets suit both of us well.” Offering Naruto the carnelian bracelet he elected to not tell the blond that they were actually couples bracelets. If they were wearing them as friends then it didn’t matter what they were intended for right? 

Naruto looked from the bracelet to Gaara’s face a few times, “Yeah, they do!” Taking the bracelet he secured it on his wrist, watching as Gaara did the same with his. When the redhead was done the blond reached out and grabbed his hand again, unaware of the effect he had on him. 

After a few more hours of exploring the sun had sunk so far behind the horizon that only a sliver of it was left and Gaara watched as Naruto tried to hide how tired he was. Covering up his jaw cracking yawns behind his hand as best he could before blinking at Gaara sleepily. Even if he hadn’t been yawning every few seconds he would have been able to tell that Naruto was tired, it was clear in the slight downward slump of his shoulders and the soft tilt to his grin. 

“If you are tired we can return to the Kazekage Estate, there is no need for you to stay in a hotel or the like since you are visiting me.” Gaara offered the tired jinchuriki, even without his own tailed beast inside him he had never been able to get into the routine of sleeping, being adapted to the lifelong insomnia he was subjected to. 

Already seeing the objection on Naruto’s lips he reached out and covered his lips with his hand. “We can always see more of the village tomorrow, you won’t appreciate it fully as tired as you are now.” Giving the blond a small smile he waited until Naruto nodded in agreement before pulling his hand away. 

“Hey, if I’m staying at your place, maybe we can share a room — kind of like a sleepover or somethin’ y’know?” Naruto proposed the idea somewhat nervously, a sharp canine biting down on his bottom lip, looking anywhere but at Gaara. 

Pausing for a few moments Gaara hummed, he wasn’t opposed to it, if anything he felt happy that Naruto was the one who brought it up. “That sounds like it would be...fun.” though not directly saying yes his answer was clear and it seemed to energize the blond a bit.

“Well c’mon, let’s get going then!” 

Gaara wasn’t about to slow him down. 

It took some time to arrive at the estate, built in a traditional sunagakure architecture style it was large as was fitting of his position but not obnoxiously so. Guiding Naruto inside he opened the door to the dimly lit foyer. Temari and Kankuro had clearly already eaten and gone to their rooms, he and Naruto must have been out and about longer than he thought they had been. A glance at the clock in the hallway confirmed his thoughts, while not unreasonably late it was around the time his siblings liked to turn in for the night, leaving candles lit but turning the main lights off as they usually did being well aware of his sleepless nature. 

Leading Naruto down the long hallway to his room he pushed the sliding door to reveal a comfortably decorated room, he didn’t keep much but the small amount things he did were dear to him such as the cactus on his desk, a few pictures of him with his precious people on the walls and some various knick-knacks — most given to him by Naruto.

Closing the door behind them Gaara watched as said blond took in the space, blue eyes glancing around the room as he casually plopped down on the bed against the wall near the window. “If you would like to freshen up there is a bathroom connected to this room.” Pointing towards the bathroom Gaara reached up and took off his scarf. 

“Are you saying I smell?!” Naruto put a faux offended look on his face, its effect was diminished by the joking grin on his face.

Before Gaara could respond he shook his head, “Nah I know what you meant, I won’t be long!” Then he padded towards the bathroom with speed, leaving Gaara in his room blinking in confusion. 

Huffing out a breath of a laugh he changed out of his Kazekage robes, unlike Naruto’s clothing they were designed for the desert climate and kept him from sweating too much, and prevented any sand build-up. Pulling on some linen loungewear Gaara settled on his bed just in time as Naruto wasn’t lying when he said he wouldn’t take long. 

Gaara had to avert his eyes from staring at Naruto’s exposed skin in nothing but his shorts and sleeveless sleep shirt, choosing instead to focus on the slightly damp sunshine yellow hair that hung loosely around his face. It was a testament to how comfortable they were with each other, Gaara was glad that it was not just a one-sided thing between them. Tossing the damp towel he had slung around his neck into the hamper just next to the door Naruto flopped facedown on Gaara’s bed. 

“Man I’m exhausted and we didn’t even get to see all of the village.” Whining a bit the blond turned to lay on his back and stared up at Gaara.

“Don’t worry, as I said, we can see more of the village tomorrow. You got here rather late in the day as well so more places will be open when we go out than tonight.” Placating him with ease Gaara sat back against the headboard.

Naruto’s brows furrowed a bit, “You still can’t sleep can you?” It wasn’t an accusation, more of an acknowledgement. 

Shaking his head Gaara couldn’t help but reach out and rest a hand on Naruto’s head.“No, not unless I am exhausted but do not worry, I am still getting some rest just sitting here and I meditate when I need to.” Explaining softly he marvelled at how soft the other’s hair was, even if it was still spikey in places. 

Naruto simply hummed in response, and after a few more minutes of conversation, he settled under the covers making himself comfortable. Some moments later sapphire eyes slid close and here Gaara was, watching his face as he slept. 

The deeper Naruto slipped into sleep the more his face relaxed and the more...mesmerized Gaara became. The moonlight streaming in through the curtains illuminated the shape of his face, softening a life as hard as his own. Plush pink lips fell open slightly as the blond’s breathing deepened, a sign that he was fully asleep now — slightly angled towards Gaara with one leg curled up with the other stretched out. Gaara was unable to pull his eyes away from Naruto’s lips, not to mention focus on any other feeling but his body heat next to him under the covers. Before he realized he had done so his hand moved from atop the long spikes to cup a striped cheek, thumb brushing against the other’s slightly dry lips. Bolstered by the knowledge that Naruto was a deep sleeper Gaara allowed for his thumb to slip between the parted lips, heart pounding at the feeling of the wet heat that was Naruto’s mouth. An unconscious twitch from the slick pink muscle hidden within and the redhead’s dick gave a similar twitch, unaware of the fact that he had become hard. It was as if the blond was aware of what he was doing with how his mouth suddenly closed around Gaara’s thumb, sucking it softly in his sleep. Sucking in a shuddery breath of air the former jinchuriki pushed his thumb further into the wanton mouth, slipping against a soft tongue and humming at the way it seemed to have no effect. Pulling his thumb out with a quiet pop Gaara wondered if Naruto could take more than just a thumb, switching the slick digit for his index and middle finger they slipped into place perfectly — nestling right into place as if the other’s mouth was made for them. 

Slight guilt bubbled inside him as he realized he was taking advantage of Naruto’s trust and friendship but it was immediately washed away by the way the blond sucked on his fingers despite being unconscious. It was clear he wanted it as much as Gaara did, his body communicating it instinctively even if he was asleep. Working his fingers in and out gently he couldn’t help but wish that there was a different part of him inside Naruto’s mouth, shivering at the feeling of teeth scraping against his finger, saliva dripping down his palm and onto the bedsheets. Distracted by his fantasizing Gaara was pulled out of said fantasies when he accidentally pushed his fingers in too deep, feeling the muscles in Naruto’s throat flex around the digits though he still did not gag, or cough and splutter himself awake to catch his supposed to be friend finger fucking his mouth. No, instead he continued to slumber, if anything he sucked even harder on the fingers, breathing staying just as deep, it was as if there wasn’t even anything in his mouth.

Watching Naruto’s face for just a few seconds more Gaara felt emboldened, if he didn’t react to having fingers down his throat, surely he could take more. Besides, it wasn’t as if he would even know as dead to the world as he was. Shifting slowly but sure enough as to not jostle the sleeping ninja too much Gaara rested back on his heels, there was a growing wet spot on his linen pants from where his erection pressed against it weeping heavily like it knew what he was about to do, crying a mess of precum. Pushing the band of his pants down from around his waist with barely contained need Gaara sucked in a hiss of a breath at the feeling of slightly cooler air hitting his heated flesh. Gripping his cock at the base and holding Naruto’s mouth open he couldn’t help but hold his breath as he pressed the blunt head against baby pink lips, which beautifully contrasted against the cherry pink tip as translucent precum was smeared across them. Letting go of the breath he was holding Gaara slowly pushed himself inside the unconscious mouth, he didn’t want to risk waking Naruto up by burying himself as deep as he could in the first thrust but he just barely held back from jerking his hips forward as the blond’s tongue twitched against his cock. Gently pulling his hips back the redhead’s breathing became uneven as he worked himself back inside the smouldering heat that was Naruto’s mouth, setting up an impossibly slow rhythm, unforgivably taking advantage of his slumbering friend. 

With perfectly crafted restraint Gaara eventually fit the entirety of his cock inside, buried deep down Naruto’s throat that only swallowed around him and accepted the intrusion as if it were nothing. One hand cupping the sleeping blond’s jaw the other tangled itself within the yellow spikes, making sure to not grip too tight Gaara took care in fucking Naruto’s throat, tender in spite of everything he was doing. Rocking his hips, he watched how Naruto’s lips stretched around him, spit slick and bright pink, the sound of his cock slowly being forced in and out of his throat, wet and lewd it disguised the betrayal of their friendship as it echoed around the room and inside Gaara’s otherwise blank mind — all he could think about was how perfectly his cock fit inside Naruto’s throat like it was made just for him to use at this very moment and the velvet soft drag of his tongue against his skin took away any remaining thoughts he might have had. 

It didn’t take long for him to come upon the edge of his release, the wire in his stomach twisting tighter and tighter as his hips sped up the smallest amount causing Naruto’s brows to furrow, though that was all he did. The smooth rhythm Gaara had started with went offbeat as he chased his release in Naruto’s throat, one thrust, then a second, and a third smacking against the back of the blond’s throat and he was gone. Burying himself as deep as he could go Gaara rocked his hips against Naruto’s face, pressing his face against the patch of red curls at the base of his cock as his cum shot out and down the other’s throat with a quiet and breathy gasp that turned into a stifled groan when the blond started to swallow around him in his sleep. 

Gaara didn’t want Naruto to wake up with a cock down his throat and slowly pulled himself out of his mouth a thick string of cum and spit coming along for the journey, connecting them as proof of what he had just done. But, now that he had had a taste of how readily Naruto’s body accepted him Gaara found himself wanting even more. Flipping the covers back to greedily take in the vision that was Naruto’s body in the skimpy pyjamas he wore, the frog print shorts having ridden up in his sleep along with the bottom of his shirt, exposing the swirling seal that was miles ahead of the one Gaara once had. It was like a switch had flicked inside of him, the possessiveness he felt earlier doubled itself tenfold leading him to want, no, need everything Naruto could give him. If his mouth was like a hot vice grip he could only imagine what his insides would feel like, and according to the way his dick twitched in the air at the idea his body wanted to know too. Pushing himself down further to the foot of the bed Gaara slowly ran his hands up the length of Naruto’s legs, gently urging the still slumbering ninja to turn fully onto his back and spread his legs open to reveal his clothed crotch. The fact that he had gained his own erection was just a testament to how they were connected for Gaara, after all, if they weren’t meant to be together like this why would the blond’s body react to his touch in this way. Hooking his fingers on the band of Naruto’s shorts he slowly tugged them down, biting down on his bottom lip when he realized that the other had gone to bed without underwear. With no underwear to keep it down Naruto’s cock sprung up, slightly above average length with a slight curve to the left it rested against one of his spread thighs. The blond shivered slightly much like Gaara had earlier and he rubbed against the unbelievably soft inner thighs as an apology. It was no matter, things would be heating up soon enough. 

Glancing at his sand gourd Gaara used the sand within to grab a small bottle of lube inside his bedside table that Kankuro had bought as a joke, something about it helping him in the long hours of the night, he would have to let him know he was right. 

Opening the bottle with a quiet crack he silently coated his fingers in the viscous liquid before closing and tossing it to the side. Curling his clean hand around Naruto's knee he knew now he wouldn't stir from a bit of rough treatment and lifted the blond's leg, pressing it against his chest to reveal the twitching ring of muscle he was searching for. Rubbing at Naruto's hole it resisted his finger for only a few seconds before relaxing and opening up to the intrusion, Gaara had to hold the other in place as he squirmed in his sleep, trying to escape from him unsuccessfully. Naruto's unconscious reactions had Gaara enchanted, the pink lips he had been balls deep in just moments before falling open to allow breathy moans to spill forth, lean hips arching into his finger wordlessly begging for more which Gaara gave freely. Pressing a second finger in the redhead was reminded of something he had read in a book once and curled his fingers to look for the thing that he was supposed to be able to reach. Even though he couldn't remember the name he knew he had found it when the blond let out a moan, back arching and toes curling. Glancing up to confirm he was still asleep Gaara continued to stretch Naruto out, scissoring his fingers as far as they could go to watch as the hole strained against his digits, insides clenching down around them as if trying to pull them in deeper. Gaara repeated this for a few minutes, spreading his two fingers and bringing them back together until Naruto’s hole had relaxed around them, then and only then did he fit the third one in, he couldn’t help but love the slightly pained whine the sleeping blond let out in response as it lingered in the air and then died down before he was arching into his touch even more than he had been before. 

Crooking his fingers Gaara targeted the sensitive spot he had found with a merciless twist of his wrist that made Naruto’s body jerk in his sleep. It was the breathy moan that escaped from spit slick lips that broke his restraint, pulling his fingers out of the well-stretched hole and reaching for the bottle of lube once more Gaara spread a healthy amount on his cock, he didn’t want to hurt Naruto too much and though he didn’t have much experience it didn’t take much to know going in dry would hurt him. Wiping his hand off on the expensive sheets Gaara grabbed Naruto’s other leg and brought it up to wrap around his hips with the leg he had already been holding. The nerves of finally being buried deep in his sleeping friend caused Gaara to miss the hole a few times before finding it and pressing himself inside, breath catching in his throat at the hot vice grip moulding itself around his cock — just barely holding back from jerking his hips to fully sheath himself. It’d be impossible for him to stop if Naruto woke up and he wouldn’t be able to bear it if he fought against him. Slowly but surely every last inch of Gaara had fit inside, his body shivering from the effort it took to stop himself from fucking the blond like every instinct in his body was yelling at him to do. 

Gripping the bedsheets on either side of Naruto’s body Gaara pulled his hips back the smallest amount, filling the space once more with a rock of his hips bowing his head and staring down at the way Naruto’s body took him with ease. The jinchuriki was always a bit warmer than other people and that much was true for his insides, the red hot heat clamping down around him making Gaara’s head spin and move his hands from the sheets to tan hips, the feeling of Naruto’s soft skin grounding him. The redhead was so lost in the pleasure that he missed the way the blond shifted, blue eyes peeking out from thick lashes as they cracked open and stared at him. He noticed when a husky whisper came from further up on the bed, his head shooting up and seafoam green clashed against sapphire. 

“N-Naruto— I— “ Stammering as the feeling of ice water filled his stomach Gaara started to pull himself away before he was stopped by a warm hand curling around his elbow. 

“I said, if you’re gonna do it don’t be a wuss about it.” Naruto grinned sleepily down at Gaara, tightening around the cock inside of him teasingly to watch the redhead shiver. 

Realizing he hadn’t destroyed their friendship with his desires Gaara’s wide eyes narrowed a bit, a shade of the expression that was once permanently stamped on his face before he met Naruto. 

“If that’s what you really want.” The tone of his voice was deceptively soft in contrast as he tightened his grip around Naruto’s hips. Now that he didn’t have to worry about waking the blond up, Gaara was going to listen to his baser instincts. 

Pulling himself out until just the tip of his cock remained inside he didn’t give Naruto any time to tease him again before slamming himself all the way back in watching as the blond’s back arched like a bow, lips falling open in a silent moan. Giving Naruto exactly what he asked for Gaara started an intense rhythm the slap of skin against skin ringing loud and clear in the night — he couldn’t help but be thankful that Kankuro and Temari’s rooms were placed far away from his especially as a steady stream of sleep thickened moans began to spill from Naruto’s mouth. 

Using his grip on Naruto’s hips as leverage Gaara increased the pace of his thrusts, balls slapping against the gentle curve of the blonde’s ass — the pitch of Naruto’s moans increased as well, uncaring of how loud he was being. Moving his grip from the blonde’s hips to the dip behind his knees Gaara pushed the sculpted legs up to Naruto’s chest, practically bending him in half as he had his way with him. 

“G-Gaara— please—  _ more! _ ” The last traces of sleep fell from Naruto’s voice as he pleaded, reaching around his legs to grip at Gaara’s shirt covered shoulders, fisting the linen in his hands and tugging the redhead closer. An uncharacteristic snarl was at the edges of Gaara’s lips, if Naruto didn’t know he no longer had shukaku inside of him he would have thought that the Kazekage was going to slip into his demonic form. 

Leaning forward Gaara nipped at Naruto’s throat where his pulse thrummed like a butterfly’s wings, feeling the vibrations of his moans as they bubbled up and out. Closing his mouth around the sun-kissed skin he was determined to leave lasting marks, the blonde’s rapid healing be damned as he sucked a dark bruise right were Naruto’s shoulder met his neck. Shifting his weight the slightest bit as he nearly lost his footing Gaara knew he hit that spot he had teased with his fingers as Naruto moans cut off with a gasp.

“Ah—Right there!  _ Don’t stop— _ ” Naruto begged as loud as ever, whining into the night air, staring up at Gaara with need. 

As if Gaara would ever deny him of anything. 

Keeping his grip on the pits of Naruto’s knees Gaara leaned back, spreading the blonde’s legs open to watch him as he was fucked exactly the way he asked. Keeping the speed of his thrusts the same Gaara hammered against the most sensitive spot inside Naruto, appreciating the way it made his eyes roll back, thick lashes fluttering shut as he was overwhelmed by the constant assault on his prostate. Naruto’s cock was leaking steadily, precum leaving a shiny mark on his stomach as the cherry-red tip smacked against it with each one of Gaara’s thrusts.

“Gonna cum—  _ please don’t stop— _ ” Unable to stop talking the closer he got to his release Naruto’s begging was cut off by a high keening whine, toes curling in the air and the muscles in his thigh shaking as he suddenly came in spurts; milky white cum covering his own stomach some even getting on his shirt. 

Gaara was forced to pause his rutting against Naruto when his insides became even hotter and clamped down around him so tightly he thought his dick would be lost inside the blonde. He could feel the very beginnings of his own release but it was still a ways off, likely due to the fact that he had emptied himself down Naruto’s throat once already. 

Naruto’s breath hitched as Gaara began to move his hips again, having been lost in his own afterglow that he clearly hadn’t realized the redhead didn’t cum. 

“I-I’m almost there Naruto, just a bit more—” There was a slight pleading lilt to Gaara’s voice as he moved his hips, he wanted, no, he needed to cum inside of the blonde, fill both sides of him with seed and mark his claim on him so no one else could take him. 

Still trembling from his orgasm Naruto reached out to Gaara, wrapping his arms around tense shoulders much like he had when he first arrived. 

“Just do it, use me Gaara— fuck me as hard and fast as you need to.” Naruto’s voice was rough and scratchy from the way he had practically been screaming. 

With that permission, the last bit of Gaara’s self-control slipped from him, flattening himself against Naruto and reaching around his legs one hand buried itself in the yellow spikes, pulling and tugging back hard to reveal the stretch of Naruto’s neck to his mouth once more. Nipping and biting until the imprints of his teeth shined in the light of the moon — though they healed quickly and Gaara’s hips picked up the speed he had dropped, surpassing it even as he chased his own release. 

Naruto had slightly recovered and felt another orgasm chasing the one he just had, abused walls twitching and clenching around Gaara again and again as the redhead’s hips smacked against his ass and thighs so hard and fast that if he didn’t have increased healing from the nine-tails he absolutely would’ve been bruised. 

“G-gonna cum again— fuck, fuck, fu—” Naruto’s voice next to Gaara’s ear gave him the extra push to continue thrusting his hips even as he clamped down impossibly tight once again; the knot in his stomach twisted so tight that it snapped unexpectedly, surprising even Gaara himself. Pumping out cum with each stuttered slam of his hips Gaara filled Naruto up to the brim, some cum even spilling out from the sheer volume of it. In direct contrast to how loud Naruto had been when he came all that escaped Gaara was a nearly silent groan, the hand in the spikey blonde locks tightening to the point that it made Naruto wince. 

It was that expression of pain that snapped Gaara out of his post-orgasm haze, letting go of the hair fisted in his hand and letting Naruto’s legs fall back down onto the bed. 

“Naruto I’m—” Pulling back from where his head was buried into the blonde’s shoulder Gaara was about to apologize before Naruto cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth like the redhead had done to him earlier when they were exploring the village.

“You don’t gotta apologize Gaara, though it was a surprise we both liked it didn’t we?” The customary cheeky grin was on Naruto’s face as he pulled his hand away. 

“Just talk to me about it next time before ya start touching me in my sleep again y’know?” 

Gaara could only give Naruto a perplexed stare, processing the blonde’s words before nodding his head. “However, I only have one question…” Trailing off he tried to think of the best way to phrase his next words. Naruto’s shifting made him shake away the overthinking loop his brain had fallen into. 

“What does this make us?” Gaara’s face was serious despite the fact that he was still balls deep inside Naruto who’s face had become blank, eyes slowly dragging from Gaara’s face to where they were still connected and back up. 

“I… I guess we’re more than friends? Friends with benefits or something y’know, though that sounds like something you’d find in one of pervy sage’s books.” Naruto seemed just as lost as he was, and Gaara was glad it wasn’t just him unsure of what the next step would be. But that suggested title didn’t sound right to him, he would much prefer something more...just more than that. 

“I want you to be mine.” Gaara decided to be straightforward, his cock slipping out of Naruto at the same time he said it making the blonde shiver from the sudden emptiness. 

“I don’t want anyone else to touch you, see you like this… I want to be the only one who gets to.” The possessiveness he had been holding back spilled forward, bolstered by what they had just done together. 

Naruto could only stare at the redhead, cum beginning to ooze out of his hole as it clenched around nothing. Finding no argument in what Gaara was saying he couldn’t deny that he liked the concept, no one had fucked him quite as well as Gaara had.

“Alright, I’ll be yours, but you have to be mine too! Just so it’s fair y’know!” Accepting Gaara’s wants without hesitation Naruto reached out and pulled the redhead into his arms. “This means we have to cuddle though, that’s the rules…” Clearly exhausted from the events the blonde’s words trailed off as he drifted off to sleep again with ease despite the fact that they were both a mess of sweat and cum — Gaara supposed they could always clean up in the morning. 

Sighing through his nose fondly Gaara reached for the blankets and pulled them over both of them, and with surprising ease followed Naruto in falling asleep curled around him possessively, refusing to let him go even as they slept.


End file.
